


mollitious mores

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Covert Operation, Established Relationship, Jealous Steve, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper向对方示意，“这是James，我今晚的男伴。”</p><p>“James Barnes，”Bucky伸出手自我介绍道，“很高兴遇见你们，先生，女士。”Pepper敢发誓那双手几秒钟之前还满手都是碎虾肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	mollitious mores

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mollitious mores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114214) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



宴会上的红酒惊人地香醇，相较之下，那些水准低劣的餐前小食实在让人遗憾。然而，她身边的男人显然不这么认为，从宴会开始到现在，他已经消灭了一堆食物。

奇怪的是，她只看到对方拿起精致的食物，一口一口地食用，如同其他身着礼服的男士般举止得体，他到底是怎么吞掉那么多食物的，和那些直接狼吞虎咽的人速度一样快，这简直是个未解之谜。

“你知道你没必要演得那么逼真的。”

“嗯？”她忍住拨弄耳机的冲动，啜饮了一口手中的红酒，也许他把食物藏在了外套下面？

“我是说，我完全承认这是对我往日……不够尊重女士们的惩罚，包括对你，这是我的责任……”

“Potts女士！”对面传来一个熟悉的声音。她久经训练的记忆立刻反馈出对方的基本信息：姓名、公司、联系方式，以及和Stark工业的关系。

“Glenwood先生，”她迎上去握住对方的手，“Glenwood夫人，见到你们两位真是太惊喜了。”她没错过对方脸上好奇的目光——尤其是Glenwood夫人——投向她身边的男人。Pepper向对方示意，“这是James，我今晚的男伴。”

“James Barnes，”Bucky伸出手自我介绍道，“很高兴遇见你们，先生，女士。”Pepper敢发誓那双手几秒钟之前还满手都是碎虾肉。

“哎呀，您可真是位绅士，”当Bucky亲吻Glenwood夫人的手时，她柔声说道。

Glenwood先生清了清喉咙，“今天Stark太忙了吗？都不来见我们。”

“您可知道他对自己实验的狂热劲儿，”Pepper爽朗地笑起来，“我快有一个月没见过他了。”她注意到有侍者端着托盘靠近了，“James，能帮我换一杯红酒吗？”她故意用手滑过他的右臂。那条胳膊很不错，修身款的西服将布料下姿态优美的肌肉勾勒得若隐若现。

“当然。”Bucky微微点头，如果是其他人做这个动作，看上去会像是在装模作样，但是Bucky优雅自然——她猜对Bucky来说，这不是很过时的姿势。

“他真是个英俊的年轻人，”Glenwood夫人赞叹道，她和Pepper站在一起，欣赏着Bucky离去的背影。Pepper可是花了很大心思帮他挑选合身的西服，确保Bucky看上去完美至极。

Glenwood先生再次清了清喉咙，“我想跟您道谢，在我们宣布收购之后，特地送来贺卡和红酒。”

“您太客气了，我很高兴事情进展得如此顺利。”

等Bucky回来时，Pepper已经聊得热火朝天，接下来又是另一轮的握手和寒暄。

“你到底需要带他去见多少人，在你们染上绯闻之前？还是我们的任务目标是登上小报头条？‘CEO Pepper Potts为新欢小模特甩掉天才亿万富翁男友’，”Tony抱怨道。

Pepper靠在Bucky身上，好让别人看到她的嘴唇，误以为她是在同他密语。“好吧，现在很多人还在猜测James到底只是个臂弯甜心，还是我的下一任。”

Bucky怒哼一声，他端起酒杯递给Pepper，“这是你想要的？”

她思考了一分钟，摇摇头。“你喝就好了，我已经喝了两杯了。”

“没什么大不了的——这东西很不错。”他啜了一小口。也许事实正是如此，但不知为何他又用力饮了一大口，那几乎是半杯酒的分量，“差不多刚好补充食物。”

“看吧，Steve。这就是我说的，”Tony的声音切了进来，“一个没那么可靠的男人，或者说，愤怒的，而我不是，我更……体贴入微。”

“啊。”听到Steve的声音，Bucky明显活跃起来。Pepper不得不阻止自己扩大的笑容。有时候很难让人想起这个男人曾经是位声名狼藉的杀手。“我讨厌附和Tony，但是，Pepper，你看上去……”

“他想说的是你整晚都在盯着James的嘴唇，”Natasha下了结论，她在另一个位置侦查他们，而Tony和Steve在操作安全网和通信系统。

Pepper感觉脸颊发热了，“我只是想弄清楚他放哪里了！我是指食物！我脑袋里想的听上去好一些。”

Clint插话，“笑话我就吞回去了。往好处想，那些听不到这条线路的人都以为Pepper和James在窃窃私语那些甜蜜的小事情，夜晚的计划，这样那样的事情。你知道我想说什么，Stark。”

Bucky盯着露天会场旁的一处建筑——Clint藏身之处，毫无疑问，尽管Pepper不知道为什么Bucky能确定——然后给了Pepper一个暗示的微笑，可惜那完全无济于事。

在拥挤的人群中，Pepper忽然发现了Bruce，他穿着正式的西服，看上去相当英俊。他对上Pepper的眼神，然后马上移开，死死盯着旁边那架大钢琴，Bruce下巴紧绷着，看上去在极力忍耐着不要爆笑出来。

“还记得当初Barnes根本不允许别人进入他一臂距离内，”Tony惆怅地说，“而且拒绝和Pepper待在同一个房间，因为他不相信稍有差池的话，自己能控制住自己，不变身成终结者，这些天到底发生了什么？”

“我想他在Pepper放火烧掉那些外星坦克之后就克服心理障碍了，”Steve干巴巴地说。

“我觉得功劳得记在队长身上，他料理了那些剩下的，”Clint说。

“注意，Smith夫妇，目标出现，”Natasha报告，“不要靠近目标，Pepper，等着他主动接近。他很好奇，从表情看，他应该听说了你和Stark分手的传闻，正野心勃勃地给十戒帮寻找一个机会。不过可能要等一个小时左右他才会接近你。”

“你还好吗？”Pepper问Bucky。他们事先制定了各种突发情况下的预案，Bucky可以在任何阶段退出。他得和Pepper待在一起，做好自己的部分，她相信即使他现在退出，她也可以将损失降到最低。

他安静了一会——她猜他是在进行脑力测评——然后点头，“没问题。”

Bucky注视着她身后，走到她身边，用肢体语言示意她有人接近了。一个男人和一个女人——一对已婚夫妻——看起来与Pepper相当熟悉，需要她去寒暄。可是不幸的是，之前的嬉闹让她暂时迷糊了，她想不起这两位是谁了。

Pepper感觉到Bucky在她耳边的呼吸，“参议员Tom Lawson，内华达，共和党，他的妻子Francis，官方资料，对清洁能源有兴趣，私底下，和军队有来往。

之后Pepper向Bucky引见了参议员和他的夫人，并承诺他们和Stark工业的关系保持不变，（是的，不只是整个九头蛇的事情让人恐惧）然后目送他们愉快地离开。Pepper给Bucky一个真正的微笑，“你说你很喜欢红酒？”

他眨眨眼，“是的，很棒。”

“Steve，”她朝最近的监视器笑了笑，“希望你不要介意，但是我改变主意了——我想留下这一位。”

他们的耳机里传来Steve和Tony的怒吼，“嘿！”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bucky向Bruce挥挥手，然后走出电梯。他和Steve住的这层几乎全暗了，大灯关了，但是他能听到浴室里传来Steve熟悉的脚步声。电梯门在他身后安静地关上，他扯下蝴蝶领结，“嗨，Steve，Pepper说要谢谢你手下留情没杀掉她——嗯……”

换做是其他任何人，他都会条件反射式地推开，不管他的大脑是否坚持认为他是安全的，Bucky的大脑和身体的关系相当复杂。但是如果是Steve，他非但不会反抗，而且正相反：他的双手抓紧了，在对方坚实的肌肉上抚摸，用尽全力把那充满力量的身体卷进怀里，肌肤触碰着肌肤，像是要把Steve吸进自己身体里面。

就像这才是他的身体，在某一刻，他不想把Steve算成独立的生物体。Steve的身躯紧紧拥着他，他的背贴上寒冷、坚硬的墙壁，而他的身体不再紧绷了。

 

好吧，他身上的某个部位，为了让Steve知道，他弓起身体，轻轻摇晃着臀部。Steve的大腿溜了进来，悄悄地打了个招呼。Bucky这才发现Steve裸着上身，全身上下只有一条宽松的运动裤。而Steve的舌头正和Bucky的嘴唇友好互动，Bucky吸了一下，给了它一个亲切的欢迎仪式。Steve颤抖着，发出一声愉快的叹息，Bucky只能应和着叹息，猛地扯开下颌骨用牙齿咬住Steve的下唇。

“这是为什么？”当他们最后为了呼吸不得不分开的时候，Bucky问。

卧室里发出的微弱灯光——大概是床头那盏，Bucky猜——把Steve的蓝眼睛衬托得如此动人。“看看你今天在宴会上，所有的女人和男人都盯着你。感觉就像我们以前在舞厅，我只能一直眼睁睁看着你和一个又一个女孩跳舞。”

Steve一边说，一边动手解开Bucky的衬衣，Bucky甚至没注意到他解开马甲。“如果可以，我会和你跳舞，Steve，我可以现在和你跳舞。”

Steve笑了起来，现在搭在他腰上的两只手很有趣；为了让他分心，Bucky把两只手从他的胸部抚摸下去，Steve细细地分辨着其中的区别：柔软又温暖的是右手，坚硬又灵活的是左手。

“嘿，好啦，”Bucky在他耳边私语，那只真的手掌穿过Steve裤子的脆弱屏障，Steve的某处巨大、火热，而且已经如此坚硬，“你这样多久了？”

Steve因为他第一次用力的抚摸浑身颤抖着，“从第一眼看到你穿那件西服开始。”

Bucky兴高采烈地笑了，“你喜欢看我穿上正装？”

“一直都是。”

该死的，Bucky所有的甜言蜜语比不上Steve Rogers，这一点诚实地反应在他脸上。Bucky转过脸，心如擂鼓。也许他才是那个手中握着Steve下半身的男人，但毋庸置疑，Bucky身上每一个柔软的地方和脆弱的部分，都与Steve紧密相关。

Steve扯掉他的衣服，抓住机会扑上去双手抱住Bucky全身。他的手拉扯着另外一只，然后紧紧环住。Steve的嘴巴沿着Bucky的脖子一路向下，吮吸啮咬着肩膀接口处敏感的皮肤。肌肤相亲让记忆变得模糊，这之后Bucky记得的事，就是Steve扯掉他的长裤和内裤，把他推倒在床上。

他看向Steve身后——他近乎全裸——从客厅到卧室的路上散了一串衣服和鞋子。Bucky记得Steve一直对衣服很谨慎，尤其是正装，它们甚至不像是能在家里清洗的，不过相信在地板上待一晚上它们也不会有太大问题。

Bucky收回目光，看向Steve，他的一只膝盖抵在床上，双眼紧盯着Bucky，像是准备把自己生吞下去。如果是别的状况，有人耸立在自己面前，Bucky的身体会立刻进入防御模式，而现在，他在Steve的注视下，因为内心的渴望，伸展着自己的身体。肌肤里满溢的情热，和背下凉爽的床单，形成了鲜明对比。

“真美，”Steve喃喃自语，轻得仿佛自己都没意识到。他的眼睛注视着Bucky，他的喉咙轻响，仿佛在吞咽什么东西。“我真想你在我身体里面，Buck，想让你记住你属于我，这样……这样可以吗？”

“噢，上帝啊，”Bucky呻吟着，只因为那是Steve。“当然，我当然愿意！让我……”Bucky伸手摸索床头柜，那是他们放某些物资的地方。但是Steve发出不满的声音，抓着Bucky的胯部，然后爬到他身上，果断坐上去，把自己钉在Bucky下身的竖起上。

“艹！”Bucky大叫，响得足以让回声从墙上模糊地反射回来。他盯着Steve，他脑袋短路了，心跳也快停止了。

Steve仰起脸给了他一个天真纯洁的假笑，那是他扮演无辜的天真的九十岁老人时用的表情。

Bucky的脑细胞逐渐归位，他这才意识到Steve包裹住他的地方如此柔软紧致，而且令人惊讶地，虽然足够紧致，但没有伤到他。

“等你的时候用手准备了一会儿，”Steve解释道。

他进门的时候Steve在浴室。Steve在浴室打开自己，为Bucky准备好自己的身体。Bucky为脑海中的画面呻吟起来，当然这也是因为Steve开始摇晃自己的屁股，试探性的，浅浅的，只吞进Bucky的几寸而已。“Steve，那，那简直，太火辣了。史上最火辣。”

Bucky的胯部猛地向上，把分身深深地埋进Steve那甜美湿热的地方。Steve喘息不定，放弃了挑逗，只能努力随着Bucky的动作上上下下，弄得床吱吱作响。

“下次，”Bucky喘着气说，拼命想拼凑成一句完整的话，“你……你……可以……给我看，做的时候……让我看。”

“那感觉很棒，Buck，”Steve半闭着眼睛说，他的声音低沉，Bucky知道，他放松和兴奋的时候声音就会变成这样。Steve对Bucky微笑，“但是你更棒。”一股战栗穿透了他全身。“我真爱你在我身体里面的感觉。”

“天啊，”Bucky呻吟，Steve对着他微笑，那仿佛散发着金光；而Bucky的分身向后退出的时候，他泄露出一句沮丧的叹息，仿佛让Bucky填满他的身体是他经历过的最美好的事。

“太棒了，Steve，什么都比不上这个……，我可以一直这样下去……，”Bucky胡言乱语着，他想要抽出一只手捂住自己的脸，捂住自己的眼睛，但是Steve抓着他的一只手，另外一直金属手正紧握着Steve汗湿的大腿。Bucky身体里的一部分总是拒绝放开Steve，不管是什么原因。

“现在没那么舒服了，”Steve倾下身，挑逗他。角度变换中，Bucky的分身一定碰到了什么秘密部位，因为Steve忍不住发出了一声低低的呻吟，大腿肌肉也立刻绷紧了。

“还是比你自己做好。”Bucky舔上他的唇。“艹，Steve，你知道自己看起来像什么吗？艹！”他抬起手，从Steve的大腿移到脊背上，触摸那里光滑紧绷的肌肉。

Steve因为这些轻轻的抚摸颤抖着，低下头向Bucky索要一个吻，Bucky张开口，让这个吻变得色情，他为Steve舌头每次轻巧灵活的移动而愉快地呻吟着。

Steve终于放开了他，Bucky喘着粗气宣布，“上帝保佑美国。”

“Bucky，”Steve恼怒地斥责，夹杂在笑声和喘息之间。Bucky没告诉他，自己这么说仅仅是想让Steve局促不安，当他骑在自己分身上时，把Bucky的爱国心激到一个新高度。

Steve的大腿紧紧夹着他，他的喘息声透露出他快要高潮了。Bucky激动地两手抓紧Steve的臀部，说，“等等，”Steve上身向下，把手肘放在Bucky头两边，撑起自己的身体。

Bucky弯起双腿，用脚蹬紧床单，抓紧Steve的臀部，然后肆意地进攻。每次Bucky撞击到正确的地方，Steve就发出一声细微的叫喊，“啊，啊……”Bucky小心调整着位置，直到每次都正中靶心。他不得不用自己的嘴巴堵上Steve的，吻得他浑身无力，因为Bucky不想那么早投降，而在床上最让他无力抵抗的就是Steve迷失于欢愉中的呻吟。

他左手的金属手指缠上一直被忽视的小Steve，强硬地抚摸它——比肉体的手能做到的更为强硬和迅速。Steve浑身发颤，分身抽搐着，为金属手臂潜藏的危险而兴奋不已。

当Steve口中喃喃着“啊，啊哈，Bucky……”，身体紧绷成弓形，自行弯曲起来，咬上Bucky的嘴唇的时候，Bucky立刻察觉到了。Steve下身渗出的液体弄得Bucky的腹部和胸肌湿成一片，Bucky顾不上这个，他只感受到Steve的洞穴紧紧地咬着他的分身，Steve抱着他，将他夹得难以置信的紧。

现在轮到Bucky猛攻，一股热切的喜悦充斥着他的神经，甚至他的金属臂都在震动，金属片在移动，似乎它们在因为错失了盛宴而懊恼不已。Bucky现在只会胡言乱语，没有逻辑，没有次序，只能听出Steve的名字，那个他虔诚地喊出的词语。

“就是这样，Bucky，”Steve用沙哑的声音说，把一个个吻印在Bucky脸颊上，Bucky几乎感觉不到自己的肉体，他想应该是Steve在抚摸他的手臂，“我被你填满了，Buck，我能感觉你就在我身体里面。”

Bucky的胯部微弱地颤抖了一下。他感觉到有液体顺着他的分身流下来，他感觉到自己的液体涌出了Steve的身体，他呻吟着，仿佛忘记了该如何呼吸。

“啊……，”Bucky最终平静下来，他敲了敲Steve的胳膊，把他从自己身上挪开。Steve摸到Bucky腹部和胸部冷却的精液，发出一声不满的声音。“闭嘴，Rogers，那堆是你的。”

Steve迷迷糊糊地说着等歇会就去冲个澡，然后给了Bucky一个缓慢悠长又甜蜜的吻，甜蜜得似乎可以持续到天荒地老。今天似乎与往日不同，Bucky一直以来的压力和焦虑在Steve的热度下全都融化成了糖浆。Steve换了换姿势，好方便Bucky呼吸，然后拉过毯子，盖在两人身上。

睡神悄悄袭来，在他们的嘴唇还没腾出时间向对方道晚安之前。

 

 

第二天早上，厨房柜台上摆着的一堆小报在等着他们。几乎所有报纸的头版头条都是：PEPPER POTTS 的小白脸是谁？

这种状况他们一早就猜到了，包括那个辛辣的绰号，但是Bucky很高兴看到一部分报纸收集了支持Pepper的言论，它们来自女性CEO和名人们，她们描述了自己时刻处在重压下的生活，以及拥有一位伴侣后的转变。有两位直接恭喜Pepper，并且称赞她“品味不错”。

他可以肯定自己听到了Steve咬牙的声音，他从来不认为Steve属于占有欲强的类型，因为Steve总是那么宽宏大量；现在他才意识到，Steve只是对一小部分事情，以及，人，有占有欲。

Barnes很乐意成为其中一员。

“我想我从昨天就记住这个名字了，”Bucky拿起报纸说，“她说我‘举止脱俗，非常迷人’，而且说Potts小姐昨天很放松，所以我一定很适合她。”唯一比Steve的表情好的事情，Bucky觉得，是Stark在楼上读了同样的新闻。“你觉得呢，Steve？也许我能以此为生，陪那些有钱人和名人到处闲逛？”

在他发觉之前，Steve就扑到他身上吻了下去，仿佛他们下半辈子就准备靠这个呼吸。他们分开之后，Bucky艰难地喘着气，茫然地说，“也许我该去问问Potts小姐是否还需要我参加。”

Steve这次真的咆哮起来，手掌拍向Bucky身边的墙上。Bucky大笑，“Steve，公众已经承认了！”他扔掉手里的报纸，向Steve索要更多更多的吻。


End file.
